


Empty Space

by Yoywero



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoywero/pseuds/Yoywero
Summary: Yuri and Monika are stuck in an game. An empty one, also. Nothing's there but them. Just them together.





	Empty Space

Monika looked around herself. Emptiness. The only thing she could see around her was just...endless code. No other characters. And limitless void - or so it semt, because she could hit a wall somewhere. 

"What am I supposed to do here?" She sighed, slumping down against a wall. "Nothing is present. No one is present." Monika buried her face in her arms, clutching the material of her school uniform. Before she knew it, hot tears ran down her face. She didn't even know why.

Suddenly, footsteps rang through her ears. "Monika...?" The voice called out to her. Monika's eyes widened, it was seemingly the voice of...

She looked up.

Yuri.

Yuri walked to her friend and sat by her. "Are you okay?" She asked, swiping Monika's bangs off her face.

"I'm...fine. What are you doing here?" Monika sniffed quietly. "To be honest, I, um...don't know. It's like my memory has been wiped." "Mine as well, then." They both looked away.

"So, um, were you doing anything?" "Besides wandering, I suppose...nothing." Yuri responded, glaring into the distance.

Code. A beautiful space of code, with nothing but them together. Sitting and looking into the void.

Monika set her hand down on the ground, not noticing that Yuri's hand was also there. Yuri nearly jumped at the touch and pulled her hand away, and only then did Monika realize what had happened. "Oh, uh, I'm sorry...?" 

Yuri blushed slightly. "I...it's kind of nice being here with you. I'm glad we're alone." She confessed quietly. Monika's eyes widened. "That's..." She paused. Then smiled.

She took Yuri's hand and intertwined it with hers. "I feel like that too." Yuri couldn't help but chuckle with a smile. She sighed and stood up, helping Monika up. "Well, what do you say about walking around here together? At least be in motion or so...-" The poet was cut off by the president giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'd like that." She lead Yuri into the void.

Meanwhile, Yuri was absolutely flustered and was not able to comprehend what Monika just did. "Oh myy goddd..." She covered her face in complete shame. "I can't believe you did that..."

"Well, it's not like I kissed you on the lips. Or, is that what you wanted?" "Monika!!"

They both walked, happy in their own individual ways.

Monika, for finding someone to love, and Yuri, to finally be able to be close to someone usually so distant. (And also maybe in love.)

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> This was a short oneshot. Just wanted to bring people like me something new (not the best, but) in the yurika side yeet


End file.
